(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting object such as a tile, a heat-resistant plate and the like, and more particularly to a mounting object integrally provided with a metallic heat-resistant two-dimensional fastener capable of being detachably mounted on a mounting surface of a structure body.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heat-resistant mounting objects mounted on a structure body in order to protect the structure body from high temperatures include a tile, a heat-resistant plate and the like. In the past, mounting of these heat-resistant mounting objects onto the structure body has been carried out by adhesion using cement or other adhesives, fixing using bolts or fixedly mounting using both the methods as just mentioned. The mounting objects cannot be easily mounted and removed after they have been mounted. Therefore, for example, tiles on the ceiling or wall surfaces of a building or structure could not be simply mounted or removed for replacement or rearrangement.
Mounting methods for a heat-resistant mounting object as a heat-proof material mounted on an external surface of spacecraft, for example, a space shuttle so far known include a method using adhesives in case of ceramics tile, a bayonet system in case of a titanium alloy heat-resistant panel wherein clips and tongs mounted on four corners of the rear surface of the panel are fitted to successively connect external panels, and a screw fixing system wherein a face sheet on the airframe side of a panel and the airframe construction are directly connected by use of screws. Further, recently, in the field of spacecraft or the like, a functionally gradient composite heat-resistant material of ceramics and metal has been conspicuously developed. However, a technology in which a functionally gradient composite heat-resistant material and metallic mounting parts are integrated has not yet been proposed, in which case also, the mounting object is mounted on the structure body by either method of said prior art.
As described above, the technology in which a heat-resistant mounting object and mounting parts are integrated and the method for detachably mounting the heat-resistant mounting object on a mounting base or a structure body have not been heretofore known.
In the past, since the heat-resistant mounting object is integrally secured to the structure, a relative displacement between the heat-resistant mounting object and the structure cannot be made. Particularly, in spacecraft used under the severe environment, there involved a great problem in that cracks, peeling and the like occurred due to the thermal expansion strain and vibration of the heat-resistant mounting body. Further, in the space shuttle, the space shuttle is exposed to a high temperature in excess of a heat-resistant temperature of a heat-resistant mounting object for a while due to frictional heat generated when the space shuttle enters the atmosphere. Therefore, a method is employed in which the rear surface of the heat-resistant mounting object is cooled by a coolant in order to protect the airframe from high temperature. This requires extra outfits and brings forth an increase in weight. Moreover, in case of mounting relying on the conventional adhesion system or the like, conductivity between the mounting object and the structure cannot be secured. It was therefore difficult to apply a heat-resistant connection for antenna, electrostatic measures and so on.